


Trick or Treat

by levele3



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bondage, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: It's Halloween night and Bog's wife has a little surprise for him.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this a day early and couldn't wait to post it! Happy Halloween strangers! Beware sexy times ahead....  
> Also, listen to this song, it's amazing.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTzLgnT9UFI

Bog watched the retreating form of what was sure to be the last of the trick-or-treaters to come for candy this year. The group of five teens, dressed up as the Scooby-doo gang, laughed and congratulated themselves at such a good haul. The street was empty of all other people. Bog turned off the outdoor light and locked the door behind him. It had been a busy night; he estimated they had between 150 and 200 kids come to their door. He bent down and snatched two small bags of chips from the box by the door and carried them up the stairs with him.

In the livingroom the last few minutes of the horror movie he and Marianne had been watching played on the screen. Bog rounded the corner made by the wall and intended to toss a bag of chips at his wife but she was no longer lounging on the sofa where he had left her only minutes before.

Odd, he thought, he should have heard her walk down the hallway. No matter.

“Marianne?” he called out, tearing open his own bag of chips, perhaps she had gone to the washroom.

No answer. 

The TV continued to emit the eerie music of the movie as Bog took a cautious step down the dark hallway.

“Marianne?” he called out his wife’s name again.

Still no answer.

Bog shivered as he entered their bedroom and almost attacked what turned out to be their window curtains. When the cool autumn breeze came through the open window it had ruffled the fabric startling him. The day had been mild for this late in the year, the sun still warming the earth pleasantly. Marianne must have had the window open during the day, but now that it was after dark the wind had a bite to it. Bog moved to shut the window, Marianne would only complain later how cold it was in the room and make him get up out of bed to close it then anyway. 

The window stuck. The music on the TV rose to a crescendo.

“Come on, you damn thing” Bog growled at the stubborn window.

There was a loud bang as the window finally shut, as the bedroom door slammed closed at the same time and the bedside lamps flickered to life. 

Bog turned around quickly, stumbling up against the wall, and froze like a deer caught in headlights.  

“Mare- Marianne?” he asked, gulping hard. He brought his hand to his chest.

His wife stood in front of the closed bedroom door. She was wearing a pair of elven ears, and a set of purple and black fairy wings. She had on a black leather pentagram harness top, and nothing else. Her purple painted lips curved into a predatory smile at his reaction to her.  

Bog’s heart pounded away in his chest, causing it to rise and fall rapidly, and his blood raced through his veins, most of it heading south. Oh hell. She turned him easily enough at the best of times, but this, this was a treat.

Marianne arched herself back against the door and let her left hand glide up and down the side of her thigh. She hooded her eyes as she appraised her husband’s state of arousal.

“Trick or treat?” she asked playfully.

Bog, who was already pressed up against the wall, nearly slid down to the floor in an imitation of a melted puddle at the look his wife was giving him. Bog loved Marianne, loved that she could do this to him. He was not a passive man by nature but he would submit to her. She made him _want to_.  

Marianne pushed herself off the door at the same time Bog pushed away from the wall, they met somewhere in the middle of the room, bodies crashing into one another, lips and tongues, and teeth coming together in a familiar dance.

Bog growled when Marianne sucked on his bottom lip. He rubbed his large, calloused hands up and down her sides, delighting in the contrast between her silky smooth skin and the leather of the harness. 

“Trick” he said at last, letting his hands settle on her hips.

Marianne gave him that same sharp toothed smile. She leaned up again to kiss him, this time stepping forward to make Bog maneuver backwards. Blindly she guided him towards the bed.

Bog’s legs buckled when the back of his knees came up against the bed and he bounced slightly when his but hit the mattress. Marianne continued to encourage him to move, so he scooted backwards, towards the head of the bed. They kept kissing, and Bog kept scooting until his head hit the headboard with a gentle thud.

Marianne was quick to climb up on top of him and Bog raised his arms to put them around her, instead she pushed them up over his head and cuffed them to the wooden spindles of the headboard. Kinky!

Bog let out a growl of injustice when Marianne promptly climbed off the bed altogether and backed into one of the dark corners of the room.  

“Marianne!” he growled her name in mild irritation, he wanted, no he _needed_ to have her.

“What?” she asked, faking innocence, “you did say ‘trick” she teased.

A growl rumbled in his chest, but then Marianne came back into the light and she was dragging a chair with her.  

 _Little Red Riding Hood_ , as sung by Amanda Seyfried began to play, and the growled died on his lips.

“Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want.” Marianne sang along as she danced around the chair.

Bog strained against the hold of the cuffs, _fuck_! 

Bog would have called it a striptease, but Marianne had no clothes left to take off. It was more like a pole dance, but with a chair. Marianne touched herself shamelessly. She sat down on the chair, and while facing him, spread her legs open wide.

“You want this?” she asked, teasing at her entrance.

Bog pulled against his restraints again, and the bedframe creaked and groaned, but didn’t give.

“I’ll take that as a yes” she smirked at him again, then got up and turned her back to him.

_What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

Marianne wiggled her but purposely as she sauntered away from him. Bog snarled.

She glanced coyly over her shoulder at him, then did a full turn and with a running start dashed towards the bed and hopped up on it. She landed practically on top of him, and his hips bucked impatiently at her. 

“What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place, I think you ought to walk with me and be safe” she sang, trailing her finger over his lips.

Bog parted his lips and Marianne slipped her finger inside his warm, wet mouth. Bog sucked down hard on the errant digit, swirling his tongue around it, all the while keeping eye contact with his wife. He could taste her on it, it was the same finger that she had slipped inside her pussy.

“What a big heart I have-the better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood, even bad wolves can be good. I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.” Marianne sang as she shifted her weight so that she was now properly straddling her husband.

She rubbed herself against him, still fully clothed though he was in a ratty pair of jeans and a Nightmare before Christmas t-shirt. Marianne pulled free her now very wet finger and trailed it over her breasts. Every time she moved it made the wings attached to her back flutter attractively.

Bog groaned as Marianne rubbed herself harder against him, if she made him come in his pants it would be terribly embarrassing. 

Marianne leaned down closer over him, and whisper sang against his lips, “Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good, you're everything that a big bad wolf could want.”

He had just enough give to stretch up a bit and capture her lips in a fierce kiss. 

She moaned into the kiss, as their hips bucked awkwardly at each other, both searching for the right kind of friction. Oh hells, he could smell her arousal. Bog nipped playfully at her swollen lips. 

Bog felt a sudden, wonderful release when Marianne undid the button and zipper on his jeans. He tore his mouth away from hers to let out a pleased groan. His pants had been uncomfortably tight for ages, at least now he could breath. Bog lifted his hips off the bed allowing Marianne to shimmy his pants down further, his boxer-briefs going with them. Now he was restrained around his legs as well as his wrists but his erection was free and Marianne took the opportunity that presented.  

Marianne slid down his body and bent her head taking the head of his aching cock into her mouth. His hips tried to come up to meet her but Marianne firmly held them down as she began her tortuous ministrations. She gave him the same treatment he had given her finger, alternating between sucking hard and languidly licking at the head. Bog pulled against the hold of the cuffs, the wood made a crack but did not break. Marianne glared up at him; if he broke their bed he would be buying a new one. 

He couldn’t help it, Bog ached to touch his wife, to return even a fraction of the pleasure she was so generously giving him. A particularly hard suck caused him to throw his head back and it cracked against the rails.

“OW!” he roared, hitting your head on the headboard, even while having sex, didn’t make it hurt any less.

Marianne giggled around her mouthful, looking up at him through her hooded eyes, but she didn’t stop what she was doing.  

When she thought he was good and slick Marianne pulled off with a lewd pop, Bog actually whimpered at the loss of her mouth, he had been incredibly close to coming. Marianne shifted her weight some and the next thing he knew she was sliding down over him. Her dripping entrance taking in every inch of him, right to the hilt. 

“OOOhhhhooo Bah-og!” Marianne let out a long, pleasant moan, as her husband’s cock slowly filled her. 

She was gentle as she took him in, she didn’t want this to be over too soon.

Bog was fairly sure his eyes crossed when he felt the slick passage of his wife’s walls around him. No condom. They didn’t do that very often. They had been married for less than a year, and while they talked about wanting kids, they weren’t actively trying. At this point, if it happened it happened. Still, it was a wonderful treat to be able to feel her around him like this.

He licked his lips and bucked up into her when she started to slowly rise off him. The butterfly wings were really moving now, fluttering each time Marianne lifted up and came back down. It looked like she could fly away any moment.

Marianne came down with him, grinding her hips into him, taking her pleasure from watching him squirm. Usually by now she would have uncuffed him, let him touch her. Usually he would hold her waist, help guide her as she rode him. Or he’d touch her breasts, run his thumbs over her pert nipples. Marianne did not uncuff her husband tonight.

 “Mar- Marianne” he growled.

He liked her on top, he really did. It was so sexy to have her dominate him. At some point though his other instincts began to take over. Words like _mate,_ and _rut_ , flashed through his brain, and all he wanted was to see his wife on the ground on her knees, as he took her from behind. 

“Oh yes! Oh yes! FUCK! Ohh-aahha” Marianne moaned and panted, placing a hand on Bog’s chest to hold him down while she grinded down on him. The friction was not enough.

“Just, just a little more” she moaned, trailing her other hand down her body and between her legs.

Bog watched helplessly as his wife took herself to completion, using him in the absolute best way possible.

He came hard, lifting his hips off the bed when Marianne’s walls squeezed around him, letting out a wordless roar. He stayed hard and Marianne rode out her aftershocks, but not to a second orgasm. 

She lifted herself off him, moaning as his cock still brushed against her. She was so sensitive. She bit her lip, and hissed as she swivelled her hips.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air and Marianne looked up at her husband. At some point the change had begun to take hold, his blue eyes now glowed unnaturally in the semi-darkness of the room, the spotty stubble that usually covered his chin had filled in some, his chest was rising and falling at a steady pace. His lips pulled back in a wicked grin exposing teeth that were pointier than usual. 

His nostrils flared and Marianne saw the muscles in his arms flex. 

“You better run” he said cautiously, “little red riding hood.” 

Each word had Marianne taking a step off and away from the bed. She exited the room, closed the door behind her, and then she ran.

Bog roared as he pulled free of the bed, splintering the wooden spindles. He brought his arms down and snapped the flimsy chain that linked the cuffs together. He had just enough sense of self to remove his clothes before twisting the knob and opened the door back up to the dark hallway.

Bog twisted his back, cracking it in the process. His bare feet stepped on something squishy and he looked down to see the fake elf ears Marianne had been wearing. He flexed his fingers and his nails became long black claws, Bog sniffed the air again. Tracking his wife was easy, the routine predictable. Next he came across the fairy wings, abandoned in the kitchen, the patio door was wide open.

Bog stalked to the open doorway and stood there a moment, out on the lawn, under a half-moon, a reddish-brown wolf sat waiting for him, swishing her tail playfully at him. Teasing him. His chest rumbled. Bog sat hunched on the railing of the deck for a moment, then his wife howled out to him, a taunting “come and get me then.”

Bog launched himself from his perch, and transformed mid jump from that of a man to a lean grey Eurasian Wolf. He was almost to her when she turned tail and ran. Bog howled his delight, before giving chase. He would have her tonight. 

***

A few houses down the street a group of teens still dressed up as the Scooby-doo gang sat in a basement playing video games and appraising their haul of candy.  

When the howl of a wolf caught their ears.

“What was that?” asked the Dauphine.

“I don’t know” the Velma shrugged.

“Hey gang wanna check it out?” the Fred asked, in his best Fred Voice, wiggling his eyebrows for good measure.

The teens were about to agree when a second howl followed, much louder and more ferice than the first. 

“Uhh, on second thought, maybe not” Fred said, and the rest of the group agreed it would be better to spend the rest of the night inside eating their candy.


End file.
